Shade: The fox of shadows
by RoninOfTheStorm
Summary: When an incident forces Kazuki into out of his home into the shinobi world, how well will he deal with attempting to survive without help
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"regular talking"

 _"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 1: The beginning  
**

So… this is my life story so far, my life isn't all that great, as far as living goes I haven't done much or at least it feels like that. For most of my life it was peaceful but as you all know all the happiness and joy that comes with life can come and go in a blur which is what happened to me. I remember it as if it was almost yesterday me and my family were sat around celebrating and the next thing I knew, they were gone, I was feeling lost, there were scorch marks on the ground and blood was splattered all over the wall, but the thing that left me in the most shock wasn't what I found, it was what I couldn't find that scared me the most… there were no signs of my family, my younger brother was nowhere and the same could be said about my parents, there weren't any corpses anywhere, but the thing I least expected was that my families compound was completely burned and in ruins, I tried calling out the names of the people who I knew, I even called out her name but to no avail there was no answer. All of this brought tears to my eyes because the most likely scenario was that rogue Ninja attacked us.

Not soon after this I fell unconscious for a few hours, after all of that was said and done I decided to take what belongings I had left and headed out the door leaving my past behind me. The first few hours of my trip were uneventful, and to say the least, the hardest for me as I had been sheltered for most of my life and had never really ventured that far outside of the place I called home. Soon darkness was settling in so I found somewhere to camp out, I made a fire, foraged around for food, and then went to sleep after attempting to eat, this resulted in me throwing away the rest of the fish, however catching the fish was not an easy feat as I first thought, I first attempted to use a sharpened stick to harpoon them and then pull them in however I had no luck in doing so because each time I tried I ended up stabbing somewhere else in the water or just lodging it in the ground, after many failed attempts I gave up and tried the only thing I was good at doing, this was throwing rocks and even some kunai that I had on me, in the end I only managed to catch at least two fish, but hey that for me is an achievement in itself as it was my first time around doing this sort of thing.

In the morning when I woke up I decided to pack up and try to head for the closest town or village, however the most apparent thing that became clear to me was that I lived very far away from any civilisation. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of the birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. However, despite all the serenity I could hear someone grunting, which could mean that someone was training, or doing something completely different, I glanced through the thick bushes and saw the most god-awful thing ever. It was a young boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and in places it had blue on it, I decided to ignore this, but as I pulled my head out of the bushes an old man appeared behind me, he was glaring down at me and then he asked me one thing "So what are you doing here young man", the only thing that I could come up with was "just passing through, and what about you, good sir". We just stood there staring at each other until a voice pierced through the silence asking "Where are you, Erosennin?" the only question in my mind at the time was _"Who the hell is Erosennin"_ I gave the man a confused look and he simply just ran through the bushes towards the voice and then he said "Shut it Gaki".

After that I just headed off, just walking in any random direction hoping to get somewhere, however I had absolutely no clue as to where I was, If I ran into any bandits I would just hide, or run away because I have no knowledge what so ever about fighting so they were my best options, the only thing I was ever good at was Fūinjutsu, this meant that all of my items were stored inside of scrolls so that I can keep it away from others but luckily only I know how to release the seals that I use, I like to combine different seals in order to make them more intricate and more difficult to unseal. Still heading in the same direction which I assume to be north, I wasn't lucky enough to have packed a compass with me because, like most of the items inside of the compound, had been destroyed in a very powerful blaze.

After a while of walking I decided to rest up and set camp for the night but something was feeling off about the area, it was as if there was someone watching I quickly placed a seal down on the ground, this seal was one that revealed the chakra signatures of things around me, this excluded natural chakra as that would be very crazy and there would be way too much and I had drawn a seal that filtered out all natural chakra, the only thing in my current vicinity were trails of chakra, which was most likely from ninja passing through, that was my first suspicion as there were new trails appearing and from what I could tell, they were most likely skilled in chakra control, a seasoned ninja, chuunin or above.

Not soon after, two kunai flew by me, one implanting itself inside the bark of a tree while the other was in the ground, there was the most familiar sound of an explosive tag fizzing from one of the two kunai so, I rolled out of the range of the explosion, after that, the person who threw the kunai at me stepped out from the shadows. On her head was a Hitaiate however I couldn't make out the symbol that should reside on it, I was feeling slightly nervous as she approached my voice trembling slightly I asked her "Who are you, and what do you want", the woman replied with "How rude, is it not polite to speak your name before asking for someone else's, either way my code name is Neko, but you can just call me Neko-san and I have a mission to find the source of a strange chakra that has been said to be moving from the south, but for some reason I cannot get a read on your chakra, do you care to explain? ", "Alright Neko-san, my Name is Kazuki, as you can tell I'm not too familiar with these areas and to answer your question, I have a chakra suppression seal that I use, hopefully that answers your question" I replied with a slight grin


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Interruption

"regular talking"

 _"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 2: A rude interruption**

"Alright Neko-san, my Name is Kazuki, as you can tell I'm not too familiar with these areas and to answer your question, I have a chakra suppression seal that I use, hopefully, that answers your question" Kazuki replied with a slight grin.

"That does explain why I can't read your chakra but could you remove the seal in order to get an accurate read on your chakra, otherwise if you get lost then it will be difficult to find you" the female anbu replied with a slight bit of irritation in her voice, the only reply she received was a slight sigh and an "Ok" from Kazuki, even though he didn't want to remove the suppression seal he had to in order to earn even the slightest bit of trust from her, mid-way through the hand signs that were necessary for releasing the seal a hail of kunai came down upon his and Neko-san's location, luckily they were easy enough to be dodged by even those with the smallest amount of training, two rogue shinobi appeared a high level chuunin and a low level jounin, this caused Kazuki to release and exasperated sigh, the Jounin in particular noticed that the anbu was from Konoha so he decided to speak up, "So there's Konoha scum out here as well but where are you from ya damn brat" Kazuki has a small amount of confusion on his face, being called a brat was something he wasn't all too fond of and his only reply to the question was "And why should I divulge any information about myself to someone of your stature, even if you try to intimidate me your poor excuse for a sidekick makes me chuckle" this resulted in the chuunin launching a punch which was engulfed in flame straight towards his face but he wasn't quick enough to dodge it, as a result his face was slightly singed and was on the floor.

The only thoughts running through his mind as he fell to the floor were of what he should do, either use an explosive tag or pull out his weapon, but the chuunin came at him again still fighting at full force meaning Kazuki would have to use his sword as the tags would take a bit more preparation time, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a complex blood seal, he bit into his thumb and wiped the blood across the seal making it light up. Now he was wielding his katana in both hands, he was somewhat good with the weapon but it wasn't going to help him against an opponent of a much higher level, the chuunin in question was blocking all the strikes with ease Kazuki could only manage to scratch his clothing but couldn't land a single blow on him. After a few minutes of fighting Kazuki's grip on his sword was loosening, it had been a few years since he last used it meaning that he had to re-learn everything he once knew, but now wasn't the time for reminiscing as a kunai was headed straight for him, he bent backwards to try and dodge it but the blade of the kunai left a cut on the right side of his face, going over his eye but avoiding the eye itself, he was bleeding and panting heavily, he was thoroughly beaten by this guy and was out of shape, only a few seconds later he felt something in his head snap and he lost consciousness.

Neko-san looked to Kazuki's general area, and she was shocked, seeing him slumped against the tree beaten, as the chuunin's blade inched closer and closer towards his face, all of a sudden there was a black substance which began to shroud Kazuki's body, deforming it and making it look less human, then two pure white eyes snapped open and the "beast" unleashed a roar, this shook all of the surroundings as there was a large build-up of chakra coming from Kazuki, the chuunin's eyes widened in fear as the creature stood up and rushed at him with an incredible amount of speed but the only thing he saw after that was darkness and felt a surge of pain shoot through his body as he was sliced in half.

The jounin's instincts kicked in, he decided to turn away and run, there was no way he would be able to defeat something like that, just as he was about to run he was knocked unconscious by Neko-san, now all she had to do was find a way to stop the creature, or as she guessed, Kazuki. This wasn't going to be easy, Kazuki had lost his mind, and there wasn't anything she could do to help him out, 'Damn, I don't know anything about seals so there's no way of helping him' she thought in a hurry, Kazuki was in a rage and was destroying everything around and Neko-san had to stop him before he found his way to a town, the only way she could get him out of his rage would most likely be to attack him and cause enough damage, thinking this she rushed forward and pulled out her blade and a kunai, she threw the kunai towards him and he went to grab it but as soon as he did she appeared under his arms, slashing upwards catching his chest and his eye, his eye was fine but there was a large gash on his chest and a cut running over the area near his eye. A few seconds later and there was a roar of pain as the darkness around him dissipated, Kazuki's eyes snapped open and his breathing became laboured and he passed out again, his shirt was now cut through, Neko-san used this opportunity to take his shirt off him and tore it into long strips in order to create bandages for him to stop the bleeding from his chest and the area around his eye, Kazuki let out pained groans as the makeshift bandages were applied, Neko-san lifted him up and carried him in her arms, then she started her journey back to Konoha, she sighed "How the hell am I gonna explain this to the chief?".

Two hours later and the gates of the village were just coming into view, there were a few droplets of rain on the leaves of the luscious trees of the forest that surrounded Konoha, as she got closer the two guards on duty looked over to her noticing the boy she was carrying, Izumo was the first one to speak up "So who is the kid, what happened and where did you find him?", Neko-san replied with "He said his name is Kazuki and I found him when on my mission", "but what happened to him, what are we going to tell the medics?", "I can't tell you, however I must wait for the Time that the new hokage is announced, I hope it will be soon as I need to relay the intel, however I must report to Anbu HQ as the chief is the only other person that can know of this" stated Neko-san, after the conversation was over she leapt towards the rooftops to get to HQ leaving Kazuki in the hands of Kotetsu, with the member of anbu gone, both Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the boy for a few seconds wondering just what had left him with such an injury a few seconds later they snapped out of their musings and kotetsu went off towards the hospital.

After a few minutes of leaping rooftops towards the hospital, kotetsu arrived as he entered he called out for a nurse, a few seconds later one came around the corner and she instantly ran towards him asking Kotetsu to follow her to one of the available hospital rooms, he layed him down on the bed and went back to the gates, leaving the nurse to tend to the wounds properly making sure that proper bandages were applied on Kazuki's body and head, she also made sure to clean the wounds before applying the bandages after the nurse finished sorting him out she left the room to go and make sure that the doctors were informed, just as the door to the room was closed Kazuki started to shake for a few seconds and then the shaking stopped, his body had returned to a more peaceful state.


End file.
